Domino Motion
by lakesandquarries
Summary: When Grillby finds his garbage looted, he decides to investigate and ends up finding two very unusual children. His life quickly becomes more hectic. (Baby Blaster AU)


It starts with ripped up trash bags.

Grillby heads into work one morning to find the dumpster behind his restaurant in bad shape. For one thing, it's been knocked over, all the trash inside spilling out into the snow. There's claw marks, deep ones, and large dent on the side. The bags inside are in similarly bad states, ripped open and demolished. There's what looks like teeth marks on quite a bit of the garbage that's now blowing around Snowdin.

Grillby sighs before starting to pick everything up. He can't get the dumpster righted on his own, but he figures he can ask some of the Royal Guards for help. For now, he focuses on cleaning the area. Hopefully nothing's already blown away, but knowing Snowdin, it's likely there will be garbage floating around town for the next few weeks.

He asks his regulars if they've seen anything odd, anything that could knock a dumpster over and claw it up like that, but no one's seen anything. He does his best to forget about it, and for a few days, it seems that it was just a one time thing.

Except that it happens again. He finds the dumpster on its side four days later, and then again two days after that.

His regulars have started noticing things, too. Doggo says he thought he saw a puppy the other night, but it wasn't moving enough for him to tell. Dogamy says he thought he smelled a cat the other night. There's a fierce debate between the two that's settled when Greater Dog sits in between them and starts eating their food, causing the two to turn their bickering towards him. Grillby stops paying attention. There's scratch marks on his door that night.

Enough is enough, he decides. The next day, he finds the dumpster upturned yet again, but this time, he leaves. When he closes up, he doesn't go home. Instead he places a plate of food on top of the dumpster and waits.

He keeps the lights off, using his own flame to illuminate the small amount of space he needs. In between staring through the back window at the dumpster, he tries to read. He's beginning to consider giving up and going home when he hears rustling.

Theres two tiny monsters, somewhere between dog and cat in appearance, except that they're nothing but bones. The larger has the smaller tied to its back with what appears to be a scarf. Grillby watches as it circles the dumpster, pacing back and forth as it considers. After a long moment of consideration, it jumps up on top of the dumpster, then nudges the small, who begins to wiggle free of the sling. Grillby lets them eat for a moment, watching. They both have clothing, but it's thin and ragged, useless against the cold. He opens the door as quietly as he can, trying to keep his flame low, and the larger, attention held wholly by the food, only notices Grillby when it hears the door click shut.

The larger considers him, back arched, eyes large and white. It lets out a low growl.

"I mean you no harm," Grillby whispers. "I only wanted to know what it was that was knocking over my trash. Would you like more food?"

The smaller, seeming less afraid than the larger, makes its way closer to him.

"Is that a yes?"

The smaller emits a soft click and seems to nod its head. Grillby moves to open the door and the larger dashes for the smaller, picking it up by the scruff of its neck, before darting into the dumpster.

Grillby pays this no mind. He goes back inside and grabs two burgers he'd set aside just for this, letting them cook in the palms of his hands before placing them on a plate. He also grabs a small bowl and fills it with milk. It seems like the right thing to offer. Milk is good for bones, after all, isn't it?

Grillby sets the food on the ground, away from the door, but easily seen from the dumpster. He kneels down, staying within sight, but not too close.

Tentatively, the larger one comes out of the dumpster, keeping an eye on him the whole time. The smaller goes straight for the milk and laps it up happily.

And then something incredible happens.

The smaller one gets up, stretches, and then starts to change. Paws turn to hands, the ridges on the skull recede, the face restructures to resemble a more humanoid creature. It all happens in a few seconds.

The child can't be more than four or five. Their eyes seem to remain unchanged between forms, still wide and hopeful. They smile nervously, revealing a missing front tooth. The rest of their teeth are sharp.

"Thank you," they say, mumbling the words together, so it comes out sounding more like isan-kyoo/i, but Grillby gets the message.

"You're very welcome, little one," he says, then asks, "Do you have a name?"

"I am the Great Papyrus!" the child states, placing a hand on their chest dramatically. "And this is my brother, S-" A sharp whine interrupts him.

The other glares at Papyrus before transforming as well. He's taller than Papyrus, but where Papyrus simply seems a bit thin, this one is gaunt. His eyes are large and dark, with heavy bags under them. "Bro," he says, whining just a bit. "We don't know if this guy's safe."

"But he gave us food!" Papyrus says. "And he promised!"

He snorts. "Just cause he promised doesn't mean he means it," he informs Papyrus. "Just...let me handle this." With that he turns to Grillby. "Who are you?" he demands. At full height, the child is barely eye level with Grillby kneeling down. "Wh...What do you want from us?"

"My name is Grillby. I own this restaurant. I only wanted to know who was knocking over my dumpster. I want nothing from you. I would appreciate if you told me your name, though."

"My...my name's Sans." He sticks out his hand, pulling his head into his shoulders a bit and looking away. Grillby shakes his hand carefully.

"Sans, Papyrus...would you like to come in? It's very cold out here, and neither of you are dressed for this kind of weather."

Papyrus looks like he wants to say yes, but Sans shakes his head. "We're fine," he insists. "Skeletons don't get cold."

There's a gust of cold wind. Sans shivers.

"I have more food, inside," Grillby says. "And milk. Better clothing." Sans hesitates. "I will not force you to come in. But if you want to, my door is open. You can leave whenever you want."

Papyrus looks to Sans, eyes wide, lower lip quivering. Sans huffs. "Fine," he mutters. Papyrus hugs his brother before excitedly running over to Grillby.

"Thank you Gribbles," he says, and something in Grillby's chest constricts.

"Grillby," he corrects, standing up slowly. "My name is Grillby, not..."

"Gribbles," Papyrus says again. There are worse things to be called, Grillby tells himself. He unlocks the door. Papyrus dashes in without hesitating, but Sans lingers in the doorway.

"You ipromise/i you're not gonna hurt us?" he asks.

"I promise."

"If you're lying, I'll - I'll -" he looks down. His voice goes hard. "If you hurt my brother," he says, slow and deliberate, "I'll hurt you."

"I understand. Now, would you like to come in, or stay out here?"

Sans looks back up. "You...you're still gonna let me come in?"

Grillby doesn't reply, just holds the door open. Sans stares at him a moment longer before finally going inside.

Papyrus is up on the counter, exploring. "More food?" he asks.

"I can get you more food," Grillby says, smiling. "What would you like?"

"I liked the stuff in the bowl," he says.

"Milk?" Papyrus nods.

"Alright, I'll get you more milk. Sans?"

"There was thing I found in - in the trash once," he admits. "It was like the think you left outside but there was this red stuff on it."

"Ketchup?"

"Is that what it's called?"

"Well, the food I gave you earlier was a burger. Burgers are often served with ketchup."

"Could...could I have one?"

"Of course you may. Do you want to sit down? It will take me a moment to make."

He sits. Grillby sets out a cup of milk for Papyrus, then gets to work making a burger. Sans watches him. When he's done, Sans inspects it carefully before taking a bit. He's finished it off within a few seconds.

"Thank you!" Papyrus says, nudging his brother.

"Thanks," Sans repeats.

"I need to go lock up," Grillby states. "I will be back shortly."

Grillby stands outside and waits.

"C'mon, Pap," he hears Sans say. "We can't stay here. It's not safe."

"Can we come back?"

"...Sure."

"Okay," Papyrus says happily. Grillby hears a door being opened, then closing. He heads back inside.

What has he gotten himself into?


End file.
